


Colorful Leaves

by LoriLane33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jensen Ackles fanfic, Jensen Ackles fluff, SPN fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: Jensen and you revisit your alma mater for the Homecoming football game.





	Colorful Leaves

Autumn in your little college town, nestled away in its little corner of the world, will always hold a special place in your heart. It was the time of year when football games were a weekly thing and warm coffee on crisp autumn days was preferred, but it was also the time of year when your boyfriend Jensen Ackles nervously asked you out for the first time six years ago. After a rather intense game of campus wide capture the flag, you and your friend Amanda had joined some other friends for ice cream downtown. Jensen had been a tag along with a football buddy of his, and the two of you had instantly connected. Being new to college the two you slowly started relying on each other more and more, spending many of your nights with Amanda thrown in the mix. When the two of you got busy though, it was still important to find time to hang out between him playing football and you helping out with the theatre department.

During one of your less busy days, Jensen had asked you if you wanted to walk downtown to the local coffee shop that was a college hot spot. On the way there the two of you had been walking along the sidewalk, completely in awe of the trees changing color. The trees canopied above the street creating a tunnel of oranges, yellows, and reds that helped isolate this section of town even more. While you were absorbed in stepping on the crunchy leaves you found along the sidewalk, Jensen was just a few steps behind you admiring how pure and childlike your heart was.

Before he could filter what his brain was thinking he’d said, “Y/n, you are so beautiful, and I would love to take you out sometime.”

The two of you froze in that moment, his cheeks and ears flushed red the second he realized that he’d let his inner thoughts walk right out of his mouth, and you looked at him with wide eyes, trying to gauge if what he was saying was true.

Blushing furiously you suddenly forgot about the leaves on the ground and instead you turn to fully face Jensen.

“What did you say, Jay?” A small smile graced your lips and butterflies erupted inside of you.

“I said, I would love to take you out sometime Y/n. If you’ll let me that is.” The two of you were smiling like idiots, completely wrapped up in the moment between the two of you.

“Well, you know what Jay? I think that might just be the best idea you’ve ever had.” You said through a giggle.

Jensen let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and his smile widened even more, rushed to you and hugged you like he’d never get to hug you again.

“Y/n, I promise, right here on 9th Street, that I will always be by your side. Thank you for saying yes.” After another moment of hugging, the two of you pulled apart and continued your walk to the coffee shop. This time though, instead of walking as friends, you were walking hand in hand, the crisp autumn air and the leaves making for a perfect afternoon.

**Present Day**

Freshman year of college was a few years ago now, and Jensen and you are back in town for the annual Homecoming football game/alumni reunion weekend. Being back on campus during the fall reminds you of all of the good in your life. Something about this town in the fall just seemed almost too perfect to miss. Seeing so many of your friends from your time in school always makes your heart happy, and sharing in these memories with Jay has made it so much better.

The two of you check into your hotel room and get everything settled in.

Jensen dries his hands off on one of the towels as he turns to you, grinning. “Hey babe, we’ve got some spare time before the festivities start today. Wanna go for a walk?”

“A walk? You mean like, walk all the way to campus type of walk, or go park our car at the school and walk around on that side of town walk?” you answer, giggling.

“Yes, because I’m totally going to make you walk all the way across town, just to walk all over campus. Of course, I was wanting to park our car at the school, you silly girl.” He comes over to where you’re standing by the bed and wraps his arms around your waist, touching his forehead gently to yours. “It’ll be just like old times.”

“Oh, and ‘just like old times’ is supposed to make me feel better? Need I remind you of the time you and Amanda hid behind a tree and scared the shit out of me on one of our walks, or the time Amanda had me laughing so hard I face planted? OR the time you thought it would be funny to pull my hood over my face? Yeah, because those walks always turned out _so good_!” You tease through a smile. Playfully rolling your eyes you continue. “Yeah, sounds like a _great_ idea, babe.”

He lightly presses a kiss to your nose. “Well how about I promise to behave myself on this walk? I won’t scare you, or pull any pranks. Promise.” Bringing up his pinky, he holds it out so the two of you can make a pinky promise on the deal.

“Okay Ackles, you’re on. No funny business! Now, let’s get going before all the good parking spots are taken.” The two of you are soon driving across town to your old campus, feelings of nostalgia flooding your mind.

~~~~

A little later, the two of you are back on 9th Street walking down the familiar sidewalk, hand in hand. Jensen sighs contentedly letting the memories wash over the two of you, your hands gently swaying between you.

Almost reverently you say, “Wow, there are so many memories on this street. Amanda and I, the three of us, you and I… it’s crazy to think that the three of us became friends almost six years ago.” Then you become almost sad. “It’s crazy to think that we haven’t made memories on this street in two years. Jay, that’s two years that this place has not been a part of our lives, how weird is that?”

Jensen smiles softly at your sudden reminiscing, glad that you’ve laid the groundwork perfectly without even knowing it. “Yeah Y/n, that is pretty weird. There were definitely a lot of fun times had on this street, and definitely some not so fun times as well.” He glances up at the crossroad coming up and his smile widens slightly. Suddenly, he stops the two of you and turns to face you, your hands still intertwining. “We had a great four years walking this street, and I bet the kids who are walking this street now are putting it to good use. But.” His eyebrow quirks up a little bit which is his tell that he’s got something up his sleeve. “We do _happen_ to be in town this weekend, and we do _happen_ to be walking our old street again. So, what do you say, Ms. Y/L/N, let’s make a good, new memory right now?”

His arms wrap around you and he pulls you close; your arms automatically weave up and around his neck, your fingers lightly carding through the hairs at the base of his neck, “And what, Mr. Ackles, do you suggest we do to make this new and good memory?”

With the reds, oranges and yellows of the autumn leaves creating the canopy above the two of you that you love so much, he kisses your nose and pulls his arms from around you. One goes in his pocket and the other goes to rub the back of his neck. “Well, I actually have an idea for this memory.” The smile he’s giving you causes your heart to race, reminding you of why you have fallen in love with this man. “You see, six years ago almost exactly, I asked you to be my girlfriend on this exact street block. That was the best question I ever asked you because it gave me the best six years I’ve ever had. And now, today, I want to ask you another question.”

Realizing what was happening, you gasp as your hands drop from around his neck to cover your mouth, tears welling in your eyes. “Jensen Ross, you promised no funny business…”

Jensen slowly pulls his hand out of his pocket as he kneels to the ground, revealing the black velvet box he is holding. He looks up at you with so much love and adoration and as he opens the box he continues. “No funny business, Y/n, I promise. I want to ask you if you will let me be by your side the rest of our lives and love you forever. Y/f/n Y/m/n Y/l/n, will you marry me?”

Tears are freely flowing down your face now as you reach out and cup his face in your hands. “Jensen, yes. Of course, I will marry you!” You lightly run your thumb across his cheekbone as he looks up at you and you smile. “Now, get up here and kiss me.” You say as you pull him up to meet your lips and his arms wrapping around your waist to hold you to him. The two of you stand there kissing for seconds or minutes, who cares to know, with the beautiful colors of the leaves surrounding you both.

The two of you pull apart, breathless, and your hand comes down to meet his as he pulls the ring out of the box and slides the band onto your waiting finger. Looking down into your eyes, Jensen is still smiling and he finally responds. “I always did love the fall.”


End file.
